Please Don't Go
by deardiaryx0x
Summary: Suddenly she felt ashamed and very vulnerable. She felt weak most of all. She was always running to Lucas with all of her problems. And she knew she shouldn't. But, she had honestly tried. She just didn't want to have to spend another night alone. Leyton.


**Author's Note:**** So, I went and did it again... wrote another story without finishing my others. I swear I'm just really bad at finishing things. Which really I wasn't even planning to write another fanfic because of negative feedback I got on an older story. I know people say that you shouldn't get upset over negative opinions on your work, but everyone knows that sometimes people can just strike a bad nerve on the wrong day, and it hurts more than it should. **

**With that being said, and the horrible news us Leyton fans have been getting lately... wham, bam, Please Don't Go has been started, and hopefully I'll update this more often than the others. I actually love early Season Four Leyton, so I probably will update this more than the others. **

**I obviously hate negative feedback, but I figure that some feedback is better than none at all. So, if this is bad tell me before I get into deep with the storyline. Thanks ;"D. **

**BTW, I obv. don't have a BETA, so if you're interested or know someone that is, please let me know. **

That Summer between Lucas and Peyton, in which they spent together had blossomed into something bigger than anything they both could have ever imagined. Both Peyton and Lucas knew it, but at the same time neither would confess out loud. Everyone knew about their secret and unspoken bond. And it was also very much forbidden. that forbidden connection was exactly what Peyton was thinking about as she clutched onto the spare key he had given her for emergencies.

His words seem to echo in her eas she quietly unlocked his door, and made her way into his room; those same words he spoke out when they were stealing kisses in the library, when he was still with Brooke. It's so wrong, but it feels just so right, she though to herself as she silently pondered as she positioned herself onto the foot of his bed. She saw him quickly glance back at her, more than likely from confusion when the bed shifted it's weight.

Suddenly she felt ashamed and very vulnerable. She felt weak most of all. She was always running to Lucas with all of her problems. And she knew she shouldn't. But, she had honestly tried. She just didn't want to have to spend another night alone with her own thoughts. Haunted thoughts and images that she couldn't seem to shake in the darkness of her bedroom late at night.

Lucas couldn't believe his own eyes when he glanced over, and saw her perched cautiously on his bed. She had been invading his dreams ever since he was a boy and even now when she shouldn't be, considering he was allegedly still suffering from the break up with Brooke, her best friend, Peyton was really all he could ever think about anymore. But he couldn't think when the curly blond head was around; never could. After the stalker/brother attack, she had experienced just a few days ago, he really shouldn't have been surprised when she asked if she could stay, but again he was shocked.

With her delicate fingers she showed him the set of keys he had pressed eagerly into her hand randomly one night during their Summer together, telling her that she could always count on him and wanted her to have a way to him anytime she needed him, and then he saw her flash a small smile, "Can I stay?"

They never needed exchange of words at moments like these. It was like they could alaways somehow see what the other was thinking with just a single look. So, he simply moved easily to the other side of his bed to make room for her, and patted the now empty space next to him. She was there beside him within seconds, her distint smell of lavender and vanilla awakening his senses of her prescence.

"You shouldn't let him win, Peyt, don't get me wrong I'm glad you're here.." he paused for moment as if he was struggling to find the right words to give her, and sighed, "Just don't let him win."

"I'm trying," she said barely above a whisper as she huddled closer to his warmth, and seconds later had drifted off into a peaceful and desperately needed slumber.

***

That night she had promised herself that she would only be allowed to be weak that night. But, going on the sixth straight day of staying the night with Lucas, she finally realised she was allowing herself to be weak to much, and allowing _him _to win every night she sought comfort away from the darkness in Lucas' arms. Even though her crashing over his place seemed more like habit than anything else. They jokes and even flirted at times, acting like nothing as significant and disturbing as her being attacked ever even happened at all. At times she thought of how clamy and sweaty his hands were when he tired touching her in very un-brotherly places. But somehow, Lucas managed to drift her mind away from those thoughs when they played their nightly game of music jeopardy, and she was able to escape the haunting thoughts when she furiously sketched away in her notebook while he silently read or typed away at his laptop.

Tonight was a Saturday, their first weekend night together at his house, so they chose to mix things up with a cheesy movie and extremely bad freezer pizzas, courtesy of Peyton's expertise of course. She had laughed her first real heartfelt laugh for the first time in more than a week, when she saw his face scrunch in disgust at the ingredients she intended to place on the pizzas. And then he laughed when she managed to burn the inside of her arm when getting the slightly overcooked pizzas out of the oven.

He noticied her picking mindlessly at her piece of bologna and pickle cheese pizza, and could tell that she was fighting with the memories of that night she was attacked again, "You know you told me these things were bad, but I really didn't think they could be quite _this_ bad," he grinned, attempting to make her smile once again.

She cringed as if she was thrown out her trance and than looked up at him with her big green eyes before giving him a soft smile, "Yeah, I made them especially bad, just for you," her smile became more honest then, and he even managed to a small resemblence to a laugh.

He chucked this time and stuffed the rest of the piece in his mouth, speaking while chewing intentionally, "Lucky me!"

She shook her head and laughed again, before tossing the remainder of their food in the trash, "If you're really lucky, I might even let you beat me at music jeopardy tonight," she winked before making her way back into his room.


End file.
